


A Mother's Last Goodbye

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Mother-Son Relationship, Supernatural Elements, William receives a proper goodbye from his mom, post 5x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: The evening following her tragic death, Samantha visits her son William in order to say goodbye to him one last time and to give him closure over her death. (PS, but if anyone doesn't like this title, please feel free to recommend a better one if you want).





	A Mother's Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my third exploration into the supernatural while giving young William closure with his mom in regards to a proper goodbye following her murder.

William was in his bed at Oliver’s place that night, crying. His mother, whom he’d loved so dearly, was taken from him, and by some tall, skinny lunatic who was clearly one of his father’s many enemies. While he was happy that that bad man was dead, it did not take away the grief of his mom’s senseless death. 

Why did she have to be dead? Why could he never see her again? Where was the fairness in it? What good could possibly come out of it? She was literally the best mom he could’ve asked for and now she was gone and would never be coming back. All of this caused him to cry even harder, tears running down his cheeks.

All of a sudden, a bright, circular light began to materialize inside of William’s room and out of that light stepped Samantha, his mother. She was dressed in an extremely gorgeous, flowing, silky white gown, a wreath of green flowers around her raven hair which hung loosely around her shoulders. Seeing her, William was filled with shock, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

“Hello William”, she greeted him with a warm radiant smile, happy to see him one last time, having been allowed this moment to say goodbye to him.

“Mom?”, he asked her in wonder, still finding it hard to believe that his mom was here and standing right in front of him.

“Yes honey, it’s me”, Samantha said to him, hopefully reassuring him that it was indeed her standing there in front of him. William looked at her closely, observing her ethereal glow and the golden halo surrounding her head, when he suddenly felt a certain warmth in his heart that he only felt towards his mom. Soon that warmth grew until it blossomed, giving him no doubt that the woman before him was indeed his beloved mother, having somehow returned to him.

Having established that, William immediately leapt out of bed and rushed towards his mom and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, not wanting to let go. Samantha responded by reciprocating his embrace and holding him tightly, mother and son both crying. After a few minutes, but what felt like forever for them both, they finally separated and rested their foreheads against each other.

“I can’t believe you’re really here mom. Earlier dad told me that you’d died, killed by the bad man who kidnapped us, and now you’re here”, he exclaimed, wondering as to how this could be.

“I know honey, and yes, I am dead. But I had to return and see you one last time”, Samantha responded with emotion.

“But I miss you so much mom, and I really wish you were still here. Why did you have to die? Why couldn’t you still be here with me? Now I’m all alone and with no one. It’s so unfair”, William exclaimed again, tears once again forming in his eyes. Samantha looked upon her son with pity and sadness, her heart breaking for him.

“I know sweetie, I know. It really isn’t fair and I would give anything to still be with you. But things don’t always go the way we want them to and sometimes we have to handle the cards that fate gives to us. You’re not alone however. Your dad is here and he’ll be there for you, and know that no matter where I am, I’ll always be watching out for you”, Samantha said to him, trying to reassure him that everything would be alright.

“But I don’t even know dad that well, and frankly it’s his fault you died”, William said angrily. “If it wasn’t for him being the Green Arrow, that Chase guy would not have kidnapped us and put us in danger and therefore you’d still be alive. Dad’s the real bad man”.

“Don’t say that about your father young man, and I can assure you that he is nothing of the kind”, Samantha said to her son firmly. “And what happened to us and to me is most certainly not his fault. He became a hero to help people and from what I’ve seen of him, he’s been nothing but a true hero and has grown a lot from the person I used to know him as. And so please don’t blame your dad since he did everything he could to save us and did save you, and the only one to blame for what happened his Chase.”

Hearing his mother’s words caused William to look down, ashamed of his outburst and knowing that she was right. He knew in his heart that his dad wasn’t to blame but had been so angry and frustrated that he wanted to blame everything on somebody. But it was true that the only one at fault was Chase and he’d be wise to remember it.

“I’m sorry mom, and you’re right. Dad is not to blame. Only Chase and his cronies. But I still wish he’d been able to save you also”, William said to his mom, sadness in his voice. She responded by taking him into her arms once more.

“So do I honey, so do I. But please know that no matter where I am, I’ll always be with you and will always watch over you. In fact, I’ll be your personal guardian angel. Would you like that?”, she asked him kindly. William responded with a big smile and answering, said to her and with excitement in his voice, 

“I’d love that a lot mom, and it would be awesome to have you as my guardian angel”. Samantha smiled at her son’s eagerness.

“And so you shall have that, and I will be your guardian angel. The one watching for you, protecting you, listening to you, comforting you, and making sure you’re behaving yourself”, she replied, part teasingly and part seriously, while taking a moment to ruffle his hair and causing him to laugh. She then turned fully serious and cupped her son’s face in her hands, looking into his eyes.

“While I have no doubt that we will someday see each other again, for now I want you to try to move on and enjoy your life and not let my death haunt you. And while I know it will be hard for you, adjusting in a new city and a new school, I have no doubt that you will survive and thrive. But please be a good boy for your father and try to get along with him. And while having a father will be new for you, being a dad will be something new for him and I can only hope the two of you will help each other. Can you promise me that you’ll give him a chance?”

William sighed, knowing that what his mother asked of him would be hard, but he was willing to do anything for her. And plus she had a point in that this would be a new experience for his dad and might be hard for him as well.

“Okay mom, and I promise I’ll give dad a chance”, he answered her, causing Samantha to smile in relief.

“I’m so glad honey, and I have no doubt that the two of you will get along just fine. And once again, I am so sorry for what happened to me today, but know that I will always care for you and will be with you always.”

Hearing these words brought William to tears and he responded by wrapping his arms around her tightly, sobbing into her chest and not wanting to let go. Samantha returned his embrace once more, also crying, and mother and son took that moment to hold each other silently, both of them enjoying this closeness for the last time.

“I love you mom, and thank you for being my guardian angel”, he said to her as he choked back sobs.

“You’re welcome sweetie, and I love you to and always will. And may we meet again someday”, Samantha replied as they finally extracted themselves from each other’s embrace. 

She then leaned forward and kissed her son on the forehead while stroking his cheek. William still didn’t want his mother to go and voiced it by asking her,

“Before you go, could you please stay with me a little longer, at least until I go to sleep?”, he begged her while using his puppy dog eyes. Samantha on her part smiled at his request while feeling amused by his expression. Of course she would also do anything for him and also wanted to stay with him a little longer.

“Of course honey, anything you want”, she replied and then lied back onto the bed and curled up next to him, holding him close to her while whispering a beautiful lullaby that soothed him and slowly but surely put him to sleep and with a contented smile on his face. And as he fell asleep, Samantha sighed with her own sense of contentment, grateful that Those in charge of the Afterlife had allowed her this moment to say goodbye to her son, and she also knew in her heart that her son and his father would be alright and she could move on to the next life knowing that.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot and with William and Samantha being given a chance to say goodbye to each other.   
> On a side note, I made Samantha’s wreath green since this is the “Arrow” fandom and green is the background color scheme of this series. And so green it is.


End file.
